


Bride's Bouquet

by Vicar_and_His_Barman (orphan_account)



Series: Anecdotes of Bilan [9]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Bride's Bouquet, M/M, Todd and Billy aren't together at the time this was written, Wedding, but they're going to be and I thought this fandom could do with some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vicar_and_His_Barman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Cathy and Roy's wedding, Billy thinks about his past relationship and sees how much he's hurt someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride's Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Imagine your one of your OTP persons catching the flowers at a wedding.

'Ready?!' Cathy called, turning around with her back to the gathering.

Billy watched at the back, a faint smile on his lips. It was a standard wedding, and the proceeding had gone well; Cathy and Roy were a nice couple. Suddenly, he felt a hand slip around his waist, which wasn't easy in the vicar cloak. He glanced over and saw Todd. 'Oh, hello,' he said, smiling slightly awkwardly at his boyfriend. He looked away, heart heavy, something about calling Todd his boyfriend after what he had had with Sean... just didn't feel the same.

'Hey,' the Grimshaw replied, planting a kiss on the vicar's temple, who went to pull away. He knew that Sean was here, and he didn't want to rub salt in his already stinging wound.

He looked around at the other guests, not noticing Todd's furrowed brow, and his eyes stopped on Sean.

God, he looked terrible.

It was as though he had become a picture, a black and white picture, devoid of any colour, joy or pleasing-to-the-eye-air. The grief of his split from Billy was starting to show through his skin, upon his very being. His eyes were weary and tired, underlined with dark circles from where his sleepless nights were illustrated, painstakingly shaded to make the canvas look frail and fragile. His shoulders were drooped, as though a weight that he could only just hold up was strapped to them or an invisible person was forcing them down with their hands and just followed him, making him feel depressed and weary.

How could Todd show such affection while Sean, practically his brother, was standing just there, looking like that?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something coming towards him, and he reached up to catch it. Looking down at it, his heart ached.

'Hey, you caught it,' Todd cooed, 'maybe that means something for us.'

But Billy wasn't looking at the bride's bouquet or Todd. He was looking at Sean, who was looking right back at him. 'Yeah,' he whispered, 'maybe.'


End file.
